La venganza de los herederos akatsukis
by Hika Uchiha Hatake
Summary: odos piensan que los akatsukis no fueron importantes para nadie...pero si no fuiera asi? sus jovenes herederos tomaran venganza de quienes los asesinaron...¿lo conseguiran?


En un lugar un poco oscuro se encontraba un grupo de chicos sentados en diversos lugares como esperando algo. En total eran diez entre los trece y quince años de edad, todos se veían un poco deprimidos y trataban de hacer algo para despejar su frustración.

Una peli roja jugaba con una muñequita que manipulaba a través de hilos de chakra pero luego de un momento le dejo caer y se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sentado en el borde lateral de un sillón, le observaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como intentando adivinar que pensaba ella a la vez que con su mano derecha moldeaba algo. Recostados contra la espalda del otro estaban una chica y un chico idénticos: su piel se dividía en dos colores blanco y negro, cabello verde y sus amarillos ojos estaban cerrados debido a que se encontraban dormidos. Recostado de la pared estaba otro chico de cabello grisáceo, piel blanca y ojos violeta que tenía la mirada perdida en aquel cerrado lugar. A su lado estaba uno moreno, cabello negro y ojos verdes al parecer dormido pero en realidad no lo estaba. Recostada en el sillón había una chica de piel tostada, cabello azabache cuyos ojos negros estaban cerrados debido a que al igual que los gemelos, estaba dormida. Desde el sillón individual le observaba un chico de piel grisácea y cabello azulino como esperando que la joven despertara. En el otro sillón individual estaba un chico de pelo y ojos naranja, haciendo una figura con un trozo de papel que después mostró ser una grulla y voló por la habitación para aterrizar en las piernas del chico. Por último había una chica sentada en el borde del ventanal viendo atentamente como esperando a alguien, su cabello era de color negro amarrado es dos colas hacia atrás en vez de hacia los lados, su piel era tostada y sus ojos rojizos revelando que se trataba de una Uchiha.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…—habló sin expresión alguna la peli roja.

—Hai…—respondió la chica de la ventana sin moverse.

—Cinco años ya es bastante tiempo…—continuo el rubio.

—Hai…—volvió a contestar la chica peli negra sin moverse.

—Yoruko…—le llamó el chico de pelo azul.

— ¿Uh?—ella no se movía de su posición pero no era que les ignoraba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos aquí?—preguntó el peli azul. Ella despacio giró la mirada y le observo con algo de frialdad en sus rojizos ojos pero luego volvió la vista a la luna que iluminaba la noche.

—No mucho, supongo que…ya es hora de actuar—giró la cabeza mostrando aquellos infernales ojos rojizos en los que se veía odio y maldad.

.

.

.

En la aldea de Konoha…

Es de noche en el hospital de Konoha, una muchacha de cabellos rosados, ojos jade y veintiún años de edad, revisaba unos exámenes que le hiso a unos pacientes y debía entregar al día siguiente. Luego de eso, acomodó unos instrumentos de operaciones en una especie de armario donde los colocó en una bandeja pero un extraño ruido la distrajo antes de cerrar el armario.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó la muchacha asomándose por la puerta, pero no vio a nadie—que raro. Que feliz soy, podré ver a Sasuke-kun hoy, mejor me apresuro a terminar con el trabajo—se dijo así misma antes volver al cuarto a terminar su labor.

— ¿Eres Haruno Sakura?—escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— ¿Eh?—se volteó a ver— ¿quién eres? ¿Estas perdida?— preguntó a una peli roja de unos catorce-quince años de edad que estaba parada en toda la puerta.

— ¿Eres Haruno Sakura?—preguntó de nuevo ignorando por completo el interrogante de la mayor.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—le sonrió a la chica volteándose del todo a verla bien, extrañamente se le hiso familiar.

—Mi nombre es…—la joven al principio no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y levantó una mano como si señalara algo— Akasuna Chikako.

—Akasuna…—susurró Sakura abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ese cabello rojizo, esos ojos grises sin expresión, ese apellido, definitivamente tenía algo que ver con ese endemoniado peli rojo con el que peleo hace años, cuyo cuerpo era una marioneta y su única parte viva era un núcleo que funcionaba como un corazón—tu... ¿tienes algo que ver con el miembro de Akatsuki…Akasuna Sasori?—preguntó poniéndose seria pero no salía del todo de su asombro.

—Si… definitivamente tú eres quien… asesinó a mi papá—contestó la peli roja sorprendiendo más a Sakura quien quedó muda— o eso creíste…—un movimiento de sus dedos y de repente un bisturí que estaba en la bandeja atravesó el cuello de la peli rosada sin que ella pudiera si quiera inmutarse.

Luego entendió que al levantar la mano, aquella peli roja envió un hilo de chakra casi invisible hasta el estante que estaba abierto y tomó el bisturí que apuntaba hacia afuera y al mover sus dedos y jalar este se vino atravesando su nuca. Un poco tarde para analizar y darse cuenta de ello, no pasaron muchos segundos para que Sakura callera muerta al suelo y su ultimo pensamiento fue…

"La hija de Sasori".

…

— ¿La puedo usar?—preguntó la peli roja.

—Claro pero primero deja que sufran…lo hiciste bien Chikako—dijo Sasori acariciando el cabello de su hija.

—Gracias papá…—sonrió la joven—ya preparé todo para luego tener su cuerpo con el Kuchiyose no jutsu.

—Perfecto—y dicho eso los dos marionetistas peli rojos se fueron.

Al día siguiente…

—¡TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡NARUTO-KUN!—apareció Shizune con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en la oficina de la Hokage donde se encontraba Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa Shizune?— preguntó la rubia al verla tan agitada y llorando.

—Es Sakura, la encontraron muerta en el hospital.

Esas palabras por parte de la peli negra paralizaron a la rubia y al equipo de Kakashi ¿Sakura? ¿Muerta? No eso no podía ser. Todos salieron corriendo en dirección al hospital que una vez allí vio que estaba lleno de ninjas y personas de la aldea intentando ver que ocurría.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, vieron el cuerpo de Sakura desangrado y a su lado Ino y los padres de Haruno llorando. Naruto comenzó a llorar y Sasuke estaba paralizado sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos; Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar a Rin y la tristeza se hiso presente en su único ojo en forma de lágrimas. Tsunade vio el bisturí que le atravesaba la garganta, no lo podía creer su alumna estaba muerta como podía ser eso cierto.

Días después…

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

—Bien uno menos…—comentó una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojizos por su do jutsu.

— ¿Dónde está Chikako?—preguntó un joven bicolor.

—Con Sasori, convirtiendo a la tal Sakura en una de esas marionetas—explicó su gemela.

—Zuzumaru, Midori quiero que los dos vigilen de cerca, a Nara Shikamaru él es el siguiente objetivo—ordenó la chica a los gemelos de piel bicolor y cabello verde.

—Sí, Yoruko-sama—asintieron los dos.

—Hirose es tu turno. Ritsu te ayudará con eso—indicó la peli negro a un chico de cabello gris y ojos violeta y a uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Como sea… ¿de verdad podré estar con mi padre si acabo con él no?—preguntó el peli gris con fastidio.

—Por supuesto, es la condición que me dio mi padre. Han sido revividos con una técnicas más asombrosa que el Edo Tensei, con esa técnica es como si no hubieran muerto nunca, pero claro si quieren estar con ellos deben cumplir la condición que aplicó.

— ¿Qué debo hacer yo para estar con mi papá?—preguntó una joven azabache con los ojos del sharingan también.

—Asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero claro para eso debes esperar un poco además no serás la única en enfrentarte a el Mikoto—sonrió de medio lado Yoruko

.

.

.

—Ritsu tenías que ser tan… ¿brusco?—se quejaba un peli plateado con su compañero que poseía un corazón en la mano y en el suelo había un cadáver.

—Tú le asesinaste, déjame quedarme con algo—sonrió el moreno—la verdad nunca entenderé esa rara religión tuya, de hecho ni es una religión es una secta.

—Es una religión y punto, perdónale Jashin-sama—susurró eso último el joven Jashinista pero su amigo lo escuchó.

—Idiota—susurro para sí el hijo de Kakuzu—nosotros cumplimos, vámonos.

—El tal Shikamaru fue un oponente muy difícil—comentó el hijo de Hidan mientras se sacaba una katana del pecho.

—Fue quien derrotó a tu papá, no me sorprende.

— ¿Eso fue un alago?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Cree lo que quieras. Pero de todas maneras, tu estúpida secta sirvió de algo—el moreno se giró a ver el extraño círculo dibujado en el suelo donde anteriormente se encontraba su compañero.

—Tsk, realmente mi papá tuvo que estar en una gran desventaja para perder contra él—comentó sin mucha importancia.

Al día siguiente, encontraron el cadáver de Shikamaru lo que destrozó a sus padres y compañeros de equipo en especial, pero su resto de amigo también estaba muy tristes era muy extraño ya que hace menos de una semana encontraron el cuerpo de Sakura en condiciones parecidas.

…

—Los has hecho bien Hiro-chan—felicitó al chico revolviéndole el pelo.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así papá, no me gusta—se quejó el peli gris menor.

—Está bien…nee Kakuzu ¿nos vamos ya? —Hidan llamó a su compañero que le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo.

—Sí, vámonos Ritsu—dijo el moreno mayor a su hijo quien asintió.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO…

—Chikako, Hirose y Ritsu ya cumplieron. Los envidio—se quejó un chico de piel gris.

—Cálmate Kazu, tu turno llegará pronto—comentó tranquila Yoruko.

— ¿Quiénes son los siguientes, Yoruko-sama?—preguntó la chica bicolor.

—Siguen…Mikoto, Tenshi, tú y Zuzumaru—respondió la peli negro con tranquilidad.

— ¿Solo nosotros? Será muy difícil tratándose de Uchiha Sasuke—sonó poco confiado el chico de pelo verde.

—Mikoto tendrá la situación bajo control—contestó ella con naturalidad.

—Kazu podría ayudarnos—apareció la mencionada con seriedad.

—Kazu, Yahiko y yo nos ocuparemos del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, lo que será mucho más difícil —respondió Yoruko sin interés.

—Mi tío Sasuke es realmente fuerte, no creo que Zuzumaru y Tenshi sean de mucha ayuda—dijo Mikoto con superioridad.

—Mi hermano puede parecer débil pero no lo es—Midori defendió a su hermano mirando a la hija de Itachi con molestia—quien realmente sería un fastidio es Tenshi, ese idiota trabaja bien es con Chikako.

—Por Sasuke fue que murió Deidara, le corresponde también a Tenshi enfrentarle ¿no?—arqueo una ceja Yoruko sin quitar aquella seria expresión.

—Odio que tengas razón…—susurró Mikoto— ¿Cuándo nos toca?

—En tres días, Uchiha Sasuke saldrá del hospital pasado mañana debido a que estuvo mal por la muerte de su novia Sakura. Seguirá muy débil emocionalmente y más cuando se trata de ti Mikoto quien le va a enfrentar.

—Bien—asintieron las dos chicas.

TRES DÍAS DESPUES EN KONOHA…

— ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó el azabache después de esquivar una explosión.

—Tenshi eres un idiota—dijo Midori mientras salían de un árbol.

—Ese tonto no comprende lo que es cautela—apareció Zuzumaru de otro árbol.

—Es como su hermano—salió Mikoto.

— ¿Me tienen que culpar de todo?—salió también el rubio con molestia por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

—Je, pero no son más que un montón de niños—comentó irónico Sasuke—"esos dos…son como el Akatsuki de dos colores, Zetsu"—pensó viendo a los chicos de dos colores—"fue ese rubio quien causó la explosión…se parece mucho al otro, el tal Deidara y la otra…"—los pensamientos de Sasuke respecto a aquellos chicos fueron interrumpidos por los jóvenes.

—Si asesino a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿podré estar con mi hermano, no?—preguntó el rubio a sus tres acompañantes.

—Eso fue lo que nos dijo Yoruko-sama—respondió Midori con naturalidad.

— ¿Planean asesinarme?—preguntó el Uchiha sarcástico—"con que es hermano del tal Deidara, pero ¿Quién es la otra niña? Se me hace muy familiar".

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces?...tío Sasuke—el mencionado abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al escuchar eso.

— ¿Tío? ¿Qué-que edad tienes?—preguntó Sasuke aun sorprendido.

—Diez…—contestó la chica sin problemas—cuando mataste a mi papá yo apenas tenía cinco así que no recuerdo mucho. Pero ahora puedo estar con él, pero primero tú debes morir.

Sasuke seguía paralizado no pudiéndolo creer, esa niña era hija de Itachi, de su hermano al que había asesinado. No salía de shock, tanto así que ni se dio cuenta de que Tenshi le lanzó una de sus bombas de arcilla lo que le hiso caer contra el suelo.

—Pensé que darías más lata, tío Sasuke—le miró desde arriba Mikoto sin expresión alguna, tal como Itachi.

—Mikoto, deja de hablar con él—le regañó fastidiado el rubio.

—Que seas mayor que yo no te da derecho a darme órdenes—comentó sin dejar de mirar a su familiar.

—Mikoto…—susurró el azabache poniéndose de pie—"el mismo nombre de mi madre. Definitivamente fuiste tú quien le puso el nombre, nii-san"

—Créeme yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero mi madre murió y esta es la única manera de estar con mi papá—explicó la niña aun sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Para qué les das explicaciones?—se quejaba el rubio con fastidio.

—Tenshi, quieres ver a tu hermano ¿sí o no?—preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Me entero que tengo una sobrina y ustedes interrumpen el momento—se enfadó Sasuke activando su Mangekyou Sharingan— ¡Amaterasu!

—¡CUIDADO!—Midori logró empujar a los dos chicos a tiempo antes de que el jutsu les llegara.

—Y de paso usas los jutsus de mi papá, que descaro—prosiguió la peli negro sin expresión alguna por lo que Sasuke le miró con confusión.

Tenshi le lanzó otra bomba y derribo al distraído Uchiha, Midori y Zuzumaru se acercaron a él y en sus manos apareció una especie de chakra que le trasmitieron al mayor que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡AH! ¿Qué me han hecho malditos mocosos?—preguntó Sasuke sintiendo un ardor en todo el cuerpo.

—El chakra de Midori y Zuzumaru es muy raro debido a que contiene veneno y acaban de inyectártelo. Morirás en menos de cinco minutos—continuo inexpresiva la niña—no debiste bajar la guardia, tío Sasuke.

— ¿Veneno?—preguntó de nuevo adolorido.

—Realmente esa era la habilidad de Zetsu, su padre y ellos claramente la heredaron—explico sin mucha importancia.

—Esa maldita planta tuvo hijos—dijo burlón Sasuke.

—Nos separaron de okasa apenas nacimos, después de todos solo somos unos bichos raros—comentó con enojo Midori.

—Nuestros "abuelos" no querían que estuviéramos con nuestra madre, por eso tuvimos que deshacernos de ellos para conocerla pero nos separaron de ella de nuevo y no quedó más que buscar a nuestro padre al cual asesinaste—explicó Zuzumaru con una retorcida sonrisa.

—Fue un placer conocerte tío Sasuke, ahora podrás estar con el resto de los Uchiha nos vemos pronto—se despidió extrañamente Mikoto mientras los cuatro se iban.

—Realmente fue más débil de lo que creí—rió burlón Tenshi.

—No sé cómo a tu hermano se le hiso difícil acabar con él—comentó Midori.

—Cierra la boca, el también asesinó al tuyo y al de Mikoto—se molestó Tenshi.

—Corrección—se detuvo en seco Mikoto—solo mató a una parte de su padre y el mío se dejó matar—continuó caminado. Los tres la siguieron, los gemelos riendo un poco y Tenshi molesto.

…

—Otosa, yo no quería que mi tío Sasuke muriera—bajó la cabeza triste Mikoto.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras algún día nos encontraremos con él—sonrió Itachi a su niña para luego abrazarla—te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti otosa, no puedo creer que no me dejaran verte hasta ahora—correspondió a su abrazo.

—Me alegra que tu condenado hermano esté muerto—rió Deidara—muy bien Tenshi, vámonos.

—Sí, aniki—sonrió el joven rubio—oye Mikoto antes de que te vayas… ¿Dónde están Zuzumaru y Midori?

—Parece que Yoruko los necesita para una última cosa—respondió antes de irse con su padre.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

—Yoruko-sama, Tenshi y Mikoto se fueron, pero nosotros seguimos aquí—se quejaron los gemelos.

—Porque los necesito una última vez…deben observar al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, debe estar muy destrozado por la muerte de sus mejores amigo. Cuando él esté muerto se podrán ir—sonrió de medio lado la chica de pelo negro haciendo enojar a los dos gemelos que asintieron con molestia y desparecieron en el suelo.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…

—Tobi-sama—le llamó un molesto peliverde.

— ¿Qué ocurre Zetsu?—preguntó tranquilo el hombre con máscara.

—Mis hijos ya cumplieron su misión, ¿por qué no les deja volver conmigo?—preguntó molesto.

—Eso no es cosa mía—respondió tranquilo el peli negro.

—**Pues dígale a su hijita que les deje volver conmigo**—continuo molesto el lado negro de la planta—ellos cumplieron con su parte de matar a Sasuke.

—Cierto, pero si Yoru los necesita para algo mas ¿Qué puedo hacer?—rió bajo la máscara sin darle importancia a lo que hiciera su hija con los hijos de Zetsu.

Varios días después, a las afueras de Konoha…

—Naruto…—llamó Kakashi que estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó seco el rubio sin voltearse.

—Ya pasó una semana…desde lo de Sasuke—comentó el peli plata con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué?...Primero Sakura-chan aparece con un bisturí en el cuello…luego Shikamaru sin su corazón…y ahora Sasuke envenenado ¿QUIÉN HA HECHO TODO ESTO?—gritó el oji azul rompiendo a llorar.

—No lo sé—bajo la cabeza luego e dar un suspiro—Sabes Naruto…me molestó mucho que cuando ellos murieron, Hinata trató de apoyarte y consolarte, pero tú la trataste mal, estuvo llorando por ti todo este tiempo—sonó muy molesto el mayor.

—Ja, si claro y hoy la vi muy feliz con Kiba—rió irónico.

—Kiba solo quería animarla ya que te comportaste como un patán con ella—apareció Sai.

—Otro—se enfadó al verle llegar—lárguense, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Realmente, me pregunto qué pasó con el otro Naruto—fue lo último que dijo Kakashi antes de que ambos se fueran dejando al rubio solo.

—El…también se murió—susurró Uzumaki para sí mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Naruto estaba muy deprimido, primero la muerte del amor de su vida. Luego de su buen amigo y ahora la de su mejor amigo, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Le dolió mucho aceptar la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, pero la aceptó y siguió adelante pero esto, esto ya era demasiado para una sola vida.

La muerte de sus padres, del viejo Hokage, de su tutor, la vieja Chiyo, Haku y Zabuza, Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke. Todas esas fueron muertes que le marcaron duramente, el no merecía sufrir tanto, no había hecho nada malo.

—Uzumaki Naruto…—escuchó una voz llamarle, pero no vio más que una silueta atrás de un árbol.

— ¿Quién es-dattebayo?—preguntó.

—…O Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi…—escuchó la voz de nuevo. Extrañado se acercó a ver quién era pero notó como esa silueta se alejaba por lo que decidió seguirla hasta llegar a un lago.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó de nuevo empezando a frustrarse.

—…o el que asesinó al jefe de os Akatsukis—esta vez, el dueño de la voz se hiso presente.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó confundido a la chica de cabello negro.

—Una persona como te harás dado cuenta—rió con ironía la chica revelando esos rojizos ojos.

—Eres…una Uchiha—se sorprendió al versus ojos.

—Dicen que eres un héroe y no eres más que otro asesino—aparecieron dos chicos detrás de él.

— ¿Eh?—se dio la vuelta y medio reconoció a los dos chicos—son iguales a él aloe vera.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—salió un chico del agua—los Akatsukis matan personas, ¿tú no hiciste lo mismo?

—"Este se parece al pez raro que andaba con el hermano de Sasuke"—pensó al ver al peli azul.

—Tú no eres más que un simple asesino también—apareció otro chico de cabello naranja.

—Pein…—susurró sorprendido al ver al chico— ¡YO NO SOY UN ASESINO! Los Akatsukis mataron a seres que yo apreciaba mucho, yo solo evite que continuaran haciendo daño—contestó a los anteriores comentarios.

— ¿No te pusiste a pensar de que ellos eran importantes para alguien?—preguntó seria la chica bicolor. Eso sorprendió mucho al rubio que no supo que decir.

—Sasori mató a muchas personas…pero Sakura lo mató con ayuda de Chiyo…y Chikako mató a Sakura por su padre—habló el niño de pelo verde—ella protegió lo que era importante para ella así que están a mano.

—¡UNO DE USTEDES MATÓ A SAKURA-CHAN!—gritó histérico.

—Hirose solo se vengó porque Shikamaru enterró a su padre luego de volarlo en pedazos ¿no es injusto para Hirose?—continuo Kazu sonriendo.

—Sasuke mató a Itachi, Deidara y la parte blanca de mi papá ¿deberíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados?—habló esta vez Midori.

Naruto estaba paralizado, desde el punto de vista de aquellos chicos, ellos eran los malos de la historia. Quienes mataron a sus padres, realmente tenían sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron.

—Y Uzumaki Naruto, por ti murió Kisame, Konan traicionó Akatsuki, por salvarles murió Nagato y mataste a mi padre—dijo con frialdad la portadora del sharingan—lo más lógico es que también hagamos algo—sonrió retorcidamente mientras se disponía a pelear.

*****************************************************************************—Tiene muchas heridas, varios huesos rotos, usó todo su chakra en pelea y todo su cuerpo tiene el mismo veneno que mató a Sasuke—decía un ninja a Tsunade mientras revisaban el cuerpo sin vida del jinchuuriki rubio.

—Naruto…—susurró la Hokage con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Según el rastro, eran cinco. Pero no dejaron suficiente como para seguirles—apareció un Inuzuka en compañía de su perro intentado seguir un rastro.

—Naruto-kun—rompió a llorar Hinata en los brazos de Kiba.

—No puedo creerlo…—seguía en shock Kakashi—mis tres estudiantes están muertos.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

—Yahiko—lloraba Konan abrazando a su hijo.

—Perdón mamá, pero era la única manera de poder estar contigo—lloraba el peli naranja abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

—No importa…lo que importa es que ya estás conmigo—le miró dulcemente la peli azul.

—Kazu, bien hecho hijo—Kisame acariciaba el azul cabello de su hijo.

—Ha sido un poco difícil—se quejó de unas heridas que tenía.

Luego del reencuentro, se fueron dejando a los últimos Akatsukis ahí.

—Yoruko por un poco y matan a mi hermano—se quejó Midori observando a Zuzumaru que estaba inconsciente en brazos de su padre.

—Lo siento—sonrió de medio lado la peli negro.

—Zetsu, espero que tu hijo se mejore—dijo el hombre de máscara a su subordinado.

—**Como no se mejore me comeré a tu hija **y es en serio—amenazaron los dos lados de la planta.

—Echo—sonrió Tobi.

— ¡PADRE!—exclamó Yoruko.

—Es broma, le haces algo y te mato—amenazó el Uchiha a Zetsu.

Acabada la discusión, Zetsu con Zuzumaru en brazos y Midori desaparecieron en el suelo.

—Lo has hecho bien, sabía que de esta forma se verían forzados a matar a esos tontos—rió Tobi luego de quietarse la máscara.

—Si…padre ¿Qué pasará con Akatsuki?

—Cuando vuelvan a sellar a los bijus en jinchuurikis, amenazaré a Kishimoto para que los ponga a ustedes como los nuevos Akatsukis, con la diferencia de que no los pueden matar—sonrió antes de irse con su hija.

Fin


End file.
